Somehow, it doesn't work properly
by kRieZt
Summary: Suatu hari, Alan ingin menjalankan tugasnya sendirian. Dia tidak ingin didampingi oleh Eric. Dia pergi ke dunia untuk mencabut nyawa dengan tampilan lain supaya tidak mudah dikenali Pencabut Nyawa yang lain. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?
1. Chapter 1

**Somehow, it doesn't work properly**

Pairing : Eric/Alan

Summary : Suatu hari, Alan ingin menjalankan tugasnya sendirian. Dia tidak ingin didampingi oleh Eric. Dia pergi ke dunia untuk mencabut nyawa dengan tampilan lain supaya tidak mudah dikenali Pencabut Nyawa yang lain. Apa yang dilakukannya? Mampukah dia menjalankan tugasnya tanpa Eric?

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Toboso Yana and the owner of Kuroshitsuji Musical 2

Warning : man cross-dressing! meaningless, miss-typo! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**Grim Reaper Dispatch Society, 5.00 pm**

"Alan Humphries, ke ruanganku sekarang."

Laki-laki berwajah pucat itu sebenarnya masih sibuk mengerjakan laporan minggu kemarin. Tugas dia di bidang administrasi Shinigami Dispatch Society ini seakan tidak ada habisnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dialah yang harus mengumpulkan semua laporan para Pencabut Nyawa lainnya, dan harus diserahkan kepada William T. Spears di akhir minggu. Apalagi dia sendiri punya target yang harus dicapai.

"Anda memanggil saya, Sir William?"

"Ya, ini list baru yang harus kau kerjakan. Bagikan juga kepada yang lain."

Alan menaikkan kacamatanya dan mulai memeriksa list itu lembar demi lembar. Dia memastikan datanya sudah lengkap, termasuk lokasi dan jam yang ditentukan. Pencabut nyawa tidak boleh mencabut nyawa lebih atau kurang dari jam yang ditentukan.

"Akan saya berikan kepada yang lain, Sir William. Ada lagi?"

"Laporan akhir minggu ini, Alan?"

"Oh, ya. Sedang saya kerjakan. Nanti akan segera saya letakkan di meja Anda, Sir."

"OK, kembali ke tempatmu."

Setumpuk list itu kemudian dibawa keluar oleh Alan dan mulai dibagikan kepada semua Pencabut Nyawa. Serentak setelah dia membagikannya, para Pencabut Nyawa langsung menjalankan tugasnya ke dunia. Namun hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada Alan. Setelah dia mendapat list miliknya sendiri, dia langsung memikirkan sesuatu.

Selama bertugas, dia tidak pernah melakukan tugasnya sendirian. Dia selalu didampingi rekannya, yang sudah lebih senior darinya, Eric Slingby. Ini pun bukan keinginannya, melainkan diperintahkan oleh William karena satu alasan. Semua ini berkaitan dengan kesehatannya yang sedang terganggu. Tenaganya sangat dibutuhkan di kantor ini sehingga William tidak mau mengambil resiko memberiarkannya bekerja sendirian. Maka itu dia harus selalu didampingi Eric ke mana pun dia bertugas.

"Peduli setan, aku akan berangkat sendiri malam ini!"

Tadinya Alan mau meminta izin kepada William kalau dia akan bertugas sendirian. Namun pria berwajah dingin itu pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya. Tidak ada pilihan selain dia pergi diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan William, atau pun Eric.

Dia membaca kembali list yang diberikan oleh William. Ada kira-kira 10 nama manusia yang harus dia ambil nyawanya malam ini. 6 berada di tempat yang berbeda, dan empat lagi dalam satu tempat yang sama. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah keempat nama terakhir ini akan menghadiri sebuah pesta.

"Hm…pesta ya? Seperti apa pesta yang diadakan manusia? Kenapa sampai ada yang mati di pesta itu?"

Dalam pikirannya, dia ingin sekali menunggu waktu mencabut nyawa sambil menghadiri pesta ini. Tetapi penampilannya akan sangat mencolok jika dia hanya mengenakan setelan jasnya yang biasa, atau menggantinya dengan tuxedo. Dia harus menyamar agar tidak dicari oleh Pencabut Nyawa lainnya, termasuk Eric.

"Aku punya ide!"

Dia meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan pergi ke dressing room di dekat ruang senjata. Dia mengunci pintu ruangan itu dan memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya masuk ke sana. Dia berdiri di depan kaca. Dia membuka jasnya, dan kemudian dengan satu petikan jari, dia merubah pakaiannya dengan gaun pesta, lebih tepatnya gaun perempuan.

_*snap!*_

"Hm…warnanya cerah sekali, ganti!"

_*snap!*_

"Tidak warna pink, terima kasih."

_*snap!*_

"Ungu boleh, tapi aku akan terlihat tua."

_*snap!*_

"Bagus, warna gelap sepertinya lebih baik."

Setelah mendapat gaun yang cocok dan tata rias yang cocok, Alan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Dispatch Society dengan tampilan baruya.

_To be continue~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Grim Reaper Dispatch Society, 6.30 pm**

Sementara itu…

Malam telah tiba, sudah saatnya pada Pencabut Nyawa (baca : Shinigami) memulai tugas mereka mencabut nyawa manusia sesuai dengan target yang sudah ditentukan.

Eric Slingby, laki-laki berambut pirang ini ditugasi William untuk mengawasi para Shinigami yang akan menjalankan tugasnya. Dia harus memastikan semuanya menjalankan tugas dalam keadaan siap, tidak boleh ada kekurangan suatu apa pun. Ketika dia sedang menjalankan tugasnya, dia tidak mendapati rekan kerjanya di antara Shinigami yang sedang bersiap-siap di ruang senjata ini.

"Ronald Knox, mana Alan? Aku tidak lihat dia hari ini."

"Wah, kalau Sir Alan memang sudah tidak ada sejak akhir petang tadi. Aku sih sempat lihat dia mengerjakan laporan sebelumnya."

"Sejak akhir petang? Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah pergi lebih dulu?"

"Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak bilang padamu kalau akan pergi? Dia rekan kerjamu khan, Sir Eric?"

"Itu dia. Ah, bikin repot saja! OK, kalau kau sudah siap, pergilah. Jalankan tugasmu dengan benar. Aku mau tanya William dulu."

Keluar dari ruang senjata, Eric bergegas ke ruangan William. Dia melewati meja kerja Alan, dan dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Dia memeriksa beberapa hal di meja yang sedikit berantakkan, dan penuh dengan tumpukkan kertas. Kemudian dia menemukan satu list yang baru di atas meja rekannya itu.

"Ini…list baru? Bagaimana mungkin dia meninggalkannya begini saja? Lalu ke mana anak itu?"

Dia membaca listnya, dan menduga bahwa sekarang Alan sudah berada di lokasi yang terdapat pada list ini. Kecemasan sekarang melanda Eric. Dia, yang biasanya tenang, mendadak jadi cemas dan khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Alan. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak lama. Apalagi Alan mempunyai masalah kesehatan. William sudah bilang pada Eric untuk tidak membiarkan Alan bekerja sendirian.

"Dia pasti berada di salah satu tempat ini. Aku harus bilang pada William!"

**Viscount Druitt's Mansion, 7.00 pm**

Di kediaman Viscount Druitt, pesta sudah akan dimulai. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah jamuan makan biasa, tetapi Viscount Druitt ini terkenal dengan bangsawan yang sangat suka dengan pesta. Keramaian di bangsal tengah pun sudah mulai terasa. Alunan musik klasik dan keceriaan para tamu terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Hanya mereka yang mempunyai undangan yang bisa masuk.

"Undanganmu, Nona?"

Dengan tenang, seorang wanita bergaun abu-abu mengeluarkan selembar undangan dan diserahkan kepada petugas keamanan. Setelah diperiksa, undangannya benar, dan dia dipersilakan masuk. Wanita itu bernafas lega setelah melenggang dengan anggunnya ke ruang pesta.

"Hm…beginikah manusia kalau mengadakan pesta? Hanya untuk makan malam? Semeriah ini? Aku tidak heran mereka itu sangat takut dengan kematian."

Wanita itu tidak lain adalah Alan, yang sudah merubah penampilannya untuk menjalankan tugas. Dia berniat menjalankan tugas sendirian, sehingga dia terpaksa harus menyamar seperti ini supaya tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya.

Tidak ada yang curiga padanya. Bisa dibilang, dia satu-satunya yang mengenakan pakaian agak gelap di antara para tamu yang hadir. Dia mencoba menikmati, sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Beberapa orang pria menyapanya, dan memperhatikan penampilannya.

Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada sekerumunan orang yang sedang mengelilingi seorang pria berambut pirang yang cukup tampan. Ia mencoba mendekat, sambil mengambil wine di meja minuman. Namun tanpa sengaja, dia menabrak seseorang…

"Oops, maaf! Saya…heee! Grell!"

"Hm? Oh, Al-_*dibekap Alan*_"

Oh, bagus! Memang semuanya tidak sesuai rencana, Alan pun akhirnya bertemu dengan Grell di pesta ini. Daripada mengundang kecurigaan, Alan melepas bekapannya dari Grell dan mengajak pria berambut merah itu ke sudut ruangan lain.

"Oi, Al-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Grell?"

"Ya aku mau menjalankan tugas, Alan. Tapi pesta ini begitu menarik untuk dilewati."

"Tapi lokasimu tidak di sini khan, Grell?"

"Jangan bilang-bilang Will ya, aku ke sini untuk menghibur diri karena aku lelah sekali mencabut nyawa sejak tadi. Yang namanya bekerja, pasti ada titik jenuhnya juga khan?"

"Kau ini, pantas saja aku selalu dimarahi oleh Sir William karena ada dua atau tiga nama yang kurang dari listmu."

"Kau sendiri mengapa berada di sini? Wow, aku tidak tahu kau bisa berdandan perempuan, Alan! Kau can-_*dijitak Alan*_"

"Diam! Jangan sebut namaku di sini, Grell. Kebetulan aku ditugaskan kemari. Ada 4 nama manusia yang harus aku cabut nyawanya."

"Di sini? Di pesta semeriah ini? Aku tidak percaya! Apakah akan terjadi huru hara di sini? Tapi yang paling penting, penampilanmu malam ini, Alan."

"Aku menyamar, Grell."

"Oh ya? Kenapa harus menyamar? Mana Eric?"

"Aku ingin menjalankan tugasku sendirian, tanpa Eric. Aku tidak mau menyusahkannya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berpenampilan seperti ini supaya tidak mudah dikenali. Dan aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Dan kau juga dalam penyamaran khan?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu gaun merah ini? Seksi bukan? Hohoho…" _*narsis*_

"Ya ya ya…kau menyamar pun juga percuma. Kecuali kau mengecat ram-"

"Selamat malam, nona-nona cantik."

Belum selesai Alan berbicara, pria berambut pirang tadi kemudian menghampiri dia dan Grell. Kedua laki-laki yang sedang menyamar menjadi perempuan ini langsung berubah sikapnya, menjadi perempuan yang anggun.

"Selamat malam, Viscount." _*memberi hormat*_

"Hm…warna merah seperti bunga mawar yang baru mekar, begitu cantik dan elegan. Siapa namamu, cantik?"

"Oh…_*centil*_ aku Graciela, Viscount. Salam kenal."

"Nama yang indah, Nona Graciela. Lalu yang satunya? Gaun abu-abu yang begitu misterius, seperti memendam suatu rahasia dan hanya orang tertentu yang bisa membuka rahasiamu."

"Namaku Alice, salam kenal, Viscount." _*memberi hormat*_

"Keanggunanmu benar-benar tiada tara, Nona Alice. Tapi yang pasti, kalian begitu menarik perhatianku malam ini. Kalian datang berdua saja?"

"Err…kami…kami…" _*gugup*_

"Iya! _*semangat*_ Kami datang bersamaan, tapi kami tadi sempat terpisah karena aku ingin mencicipi cake di sebelah sana. Temanku yang satu ini agak pemalu, Viscount. Jadi…"

"Tapi aku justru lebih penasaran pada dirinya. Nona Alice, berdansalah denganku."

"Heee? Lalu…lalu…aku tidak diajak? Huhu…aku tidak mau sendirian, Viscount. Ajak aku juga!" _*gaet tangan Druitt*_

"Giliranmu nanti, sayang. Aku akan ajak temanmu dulu. Ayo, Nona Alice."

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Viscount Druitt langsung meraih tangan Alan dan mengajaknya pergi menuju lantai dansa. Beberapa pasangan sudah siap melangkahkan kaki-kaki mereka, menunggu alunan musik untuk mengiringi mereka menari. Alan berusaha untuk tenang, mencoba menikmati sisa waktunya sebelum dia menjalankan tugasnya nanti.

_To be continue~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Grim Reaper Dispatch Society, William's Room, 7.15 pm**

"Apa? Dia sudah pergi lebih dulu? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu, Eric Slingby? Kau temannya, kau rekannya!" _*panik*_

"Aku tahu, William. Tapi…"

"Jika terjadi apa-apa, maka aku tidak bisa mengandalkan dia lagi sebagai tenaga administrasiku. Siapa yang akan mengerjakan laporan jika dia sakit? Siapa yang akan membagikan list nyawa kalau dia tidak hadir di kantor? Siapa yang-" _*mendadak labil*_

"Hey, William. Kita hanya perlu mencarinya ke lokasi dia bertugas."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu tempatnya, Eric? Listnya pasti sudah di-"

Eric menyodorkan list yang dia tadi kepada William. Pria berwajah dingin yang sudah panik itu, kemudian langsung diam dan membaca list itu.

"Bagaimana list ini bisa ada padamu, Eric Slingby?"

"Alan meninggalkannya di meja, William."

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin dia meninggalkannya? List nyawa itu harus dibawa, minimal dia punya catatannya! Gawat! Dia bisa salah sasaran nanti!" _*uring2an*_

"Alan sepertinya tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan, William."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi begitu saja. Eric, turun ke dunia. Cari Alan, bawa dia ke hadapanku. Jangan lukai dia, jangan marahi dia, jangan hukum dia! Pokoknya bawa dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

"Yes, Sir."

"Dan satu lagi, kerjakan dulu target miliknya. Untuk targetmu, nanti aku serahkan kepada yang lain."

"Kebetulan juga aku belum mengerjakan targetku, William. Baiklah, list ini resmi menjadi milikku. Aku berangkat. Oh ya, minumlah sesuatu. Kau terlalu cemas, kurasa."

Ini mengejutkan Eric, karena William pun juga tidak tahu keberadaan Alan. Rasa cemas Eric sedikit memudar, yang ada adalah dia menjadi sedikit bersemangat karena sudah mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Alan.

"Dinner Gala at Viscount Druitt's Mansion. Mungkinkah Alan pergi ke sini sekarang?"

**Viscount Druitt's Mansion, dance hall, 8.00 pm**

Bagi Alan, berdansa adalah hal yang paling tidak pernah dia lakukan. Bekerja sebagai Shinigami, membuat hidupnya sedikit kaku dan hampir tidak mengetahui arti kesenangan. Tapi di pesta ini, dia sedikit bisa menemukan kesenangan meski bukan dengan orang yang dia inginkan.

"Aku sangat suka melihatmu berdansa, Nona Alice."

"Saya tidak begitu pandai, Viscount."

"Siapa bilang? Ah, satu yang menarik perhatianku, Nona Alice. Kau itu misterius. Di balik kelamnya gaunmu, kau menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia."

"Sayangnya saya tidak punya rahasia yang bisa dibagi dengan Anda, Viscount."

"Bagaimana jika kau berbagi padaku rahasia kecantikanmu?"

Sementara pesta dansa masih berlangsung, datanglah Eric. Dia tidak mengenakan setelan jasnya yang biasa, melainkan tuxedo supaya terlihat seperti tamu lainnya. Dia mencoba untuk tenang, tidak terburu-buru untuk mencari Alan. Dia mengelilingi bangsal ini, memperhatikan satu per satu tamu yang datang.

"Hey, Eric!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya, namun itu bukan suara Alan. Melainkan suara melengking khas dari Grell yang melambaikan tangannya dari sisi lain bangsal ini. Eric pun langsung bergegas menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Grell?"

"Daripada memikirkanku, sebaiknya kau segera selamatkan Alan."

"Menyelamatkan Alan? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya juga sih. Dia baik-baik saja, dia sedang berdansa dengan Viscount Druitt."

"Apa! Berdansa dengan Viscount Druitt?"

"Hohoho…aku berhasil membuatmu cemburu, Eric. Makanya, selamatkan dia sebelum Viscount berbuat macam-macam padanya. Pria narsis itu nampaknya tertarik pada Alan."

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dia sengaja datang ke pesta ini untuk menjalankan tugasnya khan, Grell? Atau jangan-jangan kau yang mengajaknya kemari."

"Hey, itu tidak benar! Kami memang kebetulan bertemu di sini kok! Dia memang ingin bertugas di sini, ada empat nyawa yang harus dia ambil malam ini."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengeluarkan dia dari sini, Grell?"

"Hanya ada satu cara. Kita harus berdansa juga."

"Denganmu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Eric. Ayolah, aku banyak belajar dari Sebastian bagaimana berdansa yang benar. Aku ini mahir kok!"

"Apa tidak ada cara lain, Grell?"

"Kita tidak boleh merusak suasana pesta dansa yang meriah ini, Eric. Kita masuk ke lantai dansa, dengan cara berdansa juga. Ayo, tidak ada waktu!"

Grell menarik tangan Eric, memaksanya ikut berdansa supaya bisa bertemu dengan Alan. Keduanya pun lalu mencoba mengikuti alunan musik dan akhirnya masuk ke lantai dansa. Sambil melangkahkan kakinya, Eric mencoba melihat sekelilingnya.

"Grell, kau bilang Alan berdansa dengan Viscount Druitt." _*bisik2*_

"Ya, lalu?"

"Viscount itu laki-laki, Grell."

"Dan Alan adalah wanitanya."

"Kau bercanda."

"Aku serius, Eric. Alan merubah penampilannya menjadi seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Kau pasti akan terkejut melihat perbedaannya."

"Dia pakai gaun apa? Maksudku Alan memakai gaun warna apa?"

"Di kira-kira saja, Eric. Shinigami tidak ada yang suka dengan warna terang, iya khan?"

"Kalau aku sudah menemukan Alan, bagaimana cara menariknya keluar dari sini?"

"Gampang! Kita tinggal merapat saja ke Alan dan Viscount. Lalu ajak Alan bertukar pasangan denganmu."

Akhirnya, Eric tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menurut apa yang dikatakan Grell. Dia mencoba untuk tetap seimbang supaya tidak salah langkah saat berdansa. Dia beruntung sekali bertemu dengan Grell, setidaknya ada orang yang bisa diajak kerja sama untuk memulangkan Alan ke Dispatch Society.

Keduanya sudah mencapai tengah lantai dansa, dan akhirnya mereka bisa melihat pasangan Viscount Druitt dan Alan. Eric hampir berteriak kencang melihat Alan dengan tampilan lain.

"Oh, tidak. Dia terlalu bagus untuk berpenampilan seperti itu! Grell, ayo cepat sedikit!"

Dia mendesak Grell untuk lebih cepat lagi merapat ke pasangan Druitt-Alan. Saat mereka sudah bertemu kedua pasangan itu, Eric dengan percaya diri langsung menawarkan diri kepada Alan untuk mengajaknya bertukar pasangan. Dia membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Alan.

"Maukah kau bertukar pasangan denganku, Nona?"

Alan terkejut mengetahui orang yang menawarkan bertukar pasangan ini adalah Eric, rekan kerjanya sendiri. Dia mendadak menjadi panik, dia sontak melepaskan tangannya dari Viscount Druitt. Eric lalu mengeluarkan pernyataan yang membuat Viscount Druitt akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Eric berpasangan dengan Alan.

"Maaf, Viscount. Tetapi nona ini adalah istriku. Kami terpisah di perjalanan menuju kemari tadi."

Mendengar ini, Alan ingin sekali menginjak kaki Eric dan mengacak-acak wajahnya. Tetapi pesta dansa masih berlangsung, dia harus menjaga penampilannya. Viscount pun meminta maaf kepada Eric, dan akhirnya membiarkan Alan berdansa dengan Eric. Sementara dia kembali hanyut dalam pesta ini bersama Grell.

Sementara itu, Eric masih harus berusaha menahan perasaan yang bergejolak dalam hatinya. Di satu sisi, dia marah karena Alan pergi bertugas tanpa pamit. Di sisi lain, dia mengagumi kepandaian Alan merubah penampilannya sedemikian rupa sampai dia tidak dikenali. Sekarang, dia mengajak Alan keluar dari lantai dansa dan beristirahat di dekat meja wine.

"Kau kehilangan akal sehatmu, Alan!" _*marah*_

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu, Eric!" _*ikutan marah*_

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu sampai harus merubah penampilan seperti ini? Terlebih lagi kau berdansa dengan seorang laki-laki! Untung saja Viscount Druitt tidak mencurigaimu."

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Eric! Lalu untuk apa kau kemari? Bukankah kau bertugas di lokasi lain? Jangan ganggu pekerjaanku!"

"Aku kemari pun juga akan mengerjakan tugasku, Alan Humpries."

"Jangan bilang ini perintah dari William, Eric Slingby!" _*galak*_

"Memang iya, lalu kenapa? William sudah muring-muring di kantornya mengetahui kau bertugas tanpa didampingi olehku, Alan. Dan kau berani berpenampilan seperti ini? Dispatch Society akan geger mengetahui hal ini."

"Dan perlu kau tahu, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mansion ini sebelum menjalankan tugasku, Eric!"

"Oh, tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun malam ini. William sudah memasrahkan listmu padaku. Jadi biar aku yang mengerjakan targetmu."

"Apa? Tidak mau! List itu milikku, maka aku yang harus mengerjakannya. Lepaskan aku!" _*berontak*_

"Kalau kau tidak menurut padaku, maka kau akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di antara manusia ini, Al-"

_*girl screaming voice*_

Belum selesai Eric berbicara, terdengar suara keributan di tengah-tengah bangsal ini. ada perampok yang masuk, dan mulai menakuti para tamu. Singkat cerita, para perampok itu membabibuta merampas perhiasan dari para wanita dan banyak uang dari para pria. Viscount Druitt pun menjadi sasarannya. Di tengah kepanikan itu, Eric langsung menarik Alan keluar dari mansion ini dan mengamankannya.

"Kau tunggu di sini, Alan. Jangan ke mana-mana sebelum aku kembali."

"Tapi 4 nyawa manusia yang dirampok itu adalah milikku, Eric!"

"Percayalah padaku, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau tunggu di sini sampai aku kembali. Nanti aku akan menyuruh Grell menemanimu di sini."_ *langsung pergi*_

"Eric!"

_To be continue~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Grim Reaper Dispatch Society. 10.00 pm**

Keributan di mansion itu akhirnya bisa diatasi. Singkat cerita, perampokan malam itu sudah merenggut 4 nyawa orang terkemuka di London. Sang tuan rumah, Viscount Druitt, bahkan hampir menjadi korban tewas. Dia berhasil diselamatkan oleh para pengawalnya. Para pelaku perampokan berhasil diamankan dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu di khawatirkan. Situasi kembali aman dan terkendali.

Lalu bagaimana dengan para Pencabut Nyawa yang terlibat dalam pesta ini?

Setelah kejadian itu, Eric membawa Alan kembali ke Dispatch Society untuk berhadapan dengan William. Dan Grell? Yah, seperti biasa. Dia sudah lebih dulu kena marah William karena tidak menjalankan tugas dengan benar. Dan sekarang…

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian akan menjelaskan ini? Alan Humphries, sudah berapa kali kukatakan kau harus menjalankan tugas dengan Eric Slingby. Tidak boleh sendirian!"

"...!" _*kaget, ngumpet di balik punggung Eric*_

"William, seingatku tadi kau bilang tidak boleh memarahi Alan. Mengapa sekarang jadi kau yang marah-marah padanya?"

"Dia membuatku cemas, Eric Slingby! Apakah kau tidak cemas kehilangan rekanmu?"

"Aku pun cemas, William. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, aku sudah mengembalikannya sesuai dengan perintahmu. Dia baik-baik saja, tidak suatu hal apa pun terjadi padanya."

"Kalau begitu, aku tanya padamu, Alan Humphries. Mengapa kau nekad melakukan ini?"

"…" _*lirik2 Eric*_

"Apakah Grell yang memberimu inspirasi untuk merubah total penampilanmu, Alan Humprhires?"

"Saya sendiri yang berniat melakukan ini, Sir William."

"Dari mana kau dapatkan gaunnya? OK, lupakan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatanmu."

"Tetapi mengapa saya tidak pernah bisa mengerjakan tugas saya sendiri, Sir William?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan kau mengerjakan tugasmu sendirian. Tetapi aku khawatir kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu, dan penyakit-"

"OK, William. Aku rasa Alan sudah sangat lelah sekarang. Bisakah kita bicarakan lagi besok? Dia harus mengumpulkan laporan padamu pagi-pagi bukan?"

"Haaah…baiklah, aku serahkan dia padamu, Eric. Selamat malam, semuanya."

Eric mengantar Alan pergi ke kamarnya. Setibanya di sana, tiba-tiba Alan marah dan hendak menutup pintu sebelum Eric ikut masuk ke kamarnya. Namun nampaknya tenaga Eric lebih kuat darinya, sehingga dia terpaksa mengalah dan membiarkan rekannya itu masuk.

"Baik, kau sudah di kamarku sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu diam saja sekarang. Bantu aku melepas gaun ini, Eric."

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Eric membantu Alan melepas gaun berat itu dari tubuh kecil Alan. Keduanya berdiri menghadap cermin. Eric memperhatikan wajah Alan yang kesal dan terkesan menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Alan…"

"…" _*ngambek*_

"Maafkan aku, Alan."

"Aku benci mendengarmu meminta maaf padaku, Eric." _*nurunin gaun*_

Alan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia menyuruh Eric mengambilkan pakaian ganti di lemarinya. Selesai berganti pakaian, Alan langsung naik ke tempat tidur tanpa mempedulikan Eric yang sebenarnya masih ingin berbicara dengannya. Alan pun sebenarnya masih belum mau tidur. Dia membuka kacamatanya dan membersihkannya.

"Kau mengacaukan segalanya, Eric." _*datar*_

"Maka itu aku ingin meminta maaf, Alan."

"Kau tahu? Aku benci diperlakukan berbeda dari yang lain, Eric. Orang menganggapku lemah karena harus selali didampingi kalau menjalankan tugas. Padahal mereka tidak tahu kalau aku bisa mengerjakan tugasku sendiri!"

"Tidak ada yang memperlakukanmu seperti itu, Alan."

Eric duduk di tempat tidur bersama Alan. Dia paling tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan hati Alan yang dilanda emosi seperti ini. Mengertikan keadaannya, mengajaknya berbicara, dan membuatnya tersenyum, itulah yang biasa dilakukan Eric untuk menenangkannya. Demi menarik simpatinya, Eric mengulurkan tangannya ke poni rambut Alan dan mencoba menyingkirkannya dari depan keningnya. Alan pun tidak keberatan saat Eric melakukan ini.

"Kau mau tahu pendapatku, Alan?" _*mencoba tenang*_

"…" _*natap Eric*_

"Mengenai penampilanmu tadi, kau itu cantik, Alan."

"Diam! Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas hal itu sih? Apa tidak ada hal lain untuk dibicarakan? Pergilah! Aku mau tidur!" _*narik selimut*_

"Eits, nanti dulu, Alan. Kau tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak kalau belum selesai berbicara denganku khan?"

"Dan berhentilah mengomentari penampilanku, Eric! Gara-gara kedatanganmu, aku jadi tidak menyelesaikan tugasku. Aku mau laporan apa kepada William besok? Dia akan marah besar kalau namaku tidak tercantum pada laporan."

"Akan aku urus hal itu nanti, Alan."

"Kau…tidak pernah melepaskan diri dari urusanku, Eric. Aku heran, mengapa kau begitu peduli padaku? Tidak pentinglah mengurus Shinigami lemah macam aku ini."

"…"

"Aku ingin seperti yang lain, Eric. Seandainya saja penyakit ini tidak bercokol dalam tubuhku, mungkin saja…"

"Mungkin saja apa, Alan?"

"Entahlah…kalau mau bilang, bisa menjalani hidup tanpamu, itu pun sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan juga." _*blush*_

"Hahaha…kau ini, maka itu aku jadi semakin tidak tega membiarkanmu bekerja sendirian."

"Tapi aku akan membuktikan padamu, suatu hari, bahwa aku ini kuat, Eric!"

"Aku percaya, kau itu kuat, Alan. Kau mampu bertahan hidup dengan penyakit karma macam itu. Sehebat apa pun aku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa sekuat dirimu."

"Eric…"

"Aku hanya tidak percaya kalau kau bisa melakukan hal senekad itu, Alan. Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatan bodohmu itu. Kau bikin aku cemas setengah mati!"

Jadi, tidak ada yang diributkan di antara keduanya malam itu. Eric hanya terlalu cemas, sedangkan Alan ingin membuktikan bahwa dia kuat dan mampu menjalani tugasnya sendirian. Jika ini terjadi lagi, mungkin dia harus memikirkan cara lain agar tidak membuat Eric mencemaskannya seperti ini…

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

Yak, selesai juga fanfic super GaJe ini! Mood saya campur aduk. Gara2 denger lagu sedih, akhir cerita ini malah jadi rada2 melow gitu. Padahal maunya tadi jadi lucu gitu. Mana panjang banget… Hiks… =="

Terus terang saya gak bisa bikin cerita dengan POV orang ketiga. Biasanya selalu jadi orang pertama. Tapi karena saya pengen adil, maksudnya biar porsi Eric dan Alan sama2 terekspos di sini, jadi harus pake POV orang ketiga. Itung2 belajar, tapi kok jadi kayak gini ya? Terlalu detail saya rasa. Malah bikin pusing, gimana yang baca ya kalo yang nulis aja pusing dengan alurnya? Berantakan, sumpah deh…_*kubur diri*_

Please comment/review ya, biar saya bisa bikin cerita yang lebih better dan bermutu dari ini…thanks!


End file.
